Falling for Death
by MartyAnn2004
Summary: Can rulers of Death let go of fear? Or will it always linger in the background? (One-Shot) Thanatos/Macaria


**Hey you guys! Sorry I took so long to post a story, I just got huge writer's block for this ship. So I wanted to finish this ship, so I swear I rewrote this like 3 times in different styles until I decided on this one. There is no fan fiction for this so it was a challenge. Sorry about the wait, hope you guys enjoy!**

**-Marty XOX**

* * *

Remember as a kid, the feeling of innocence and pure joy of being clueless to what's around you? Smiling when your father throws you high above the ground, or when your mother singing's that peaceful lyric to you as you drift off to a world of magic and make-believe. But do also remember the moment when that dream of child play and fantasies ended? Where your parents told you of the bitter truth of the world? Where even as a child, some would stare at you with lustful interest? I remember that day, not perfectly, but perfect enough to know my days of being a child where over. That day where I learned that most would either want to become me or be bedded by me. That moment of recollection of dark filth brought in the world. That precious knowledge of knowing I would be wedded and bedded at the age of 16, by the God of Death, creating fear to indulge me. For I was the Goddess of Death, having a path chosen for me before I was even created to become the God of Death's bride.

I mean who wouldn't be afraid? Not of marrying the dead, since I practically already was, but having a fate just like the rest of my family. Partners cheating on their spouse, and love being irrelevant to the powerful. Sure my parents loved each other, but at the being my mother hated my father, since he rapped her. I haven't once seen love work out the way it's said to work, why should I not keep my distance?

At first I thought all hope was lost, that I was forced into a cruel fate. Later when I was a rebellious young teen, I found my father to be a selfish jack-ass and my mother a weak pathetic bitch. I regretted calling them those heartless words, but I was a teenager, foolish in all ways. Finally when it was a year before my marriage, my view-point changed…

* * *

"Macaria," called my mother.

I walked into the judgment room to find my Father and Mother on their thrones judging a young man. "Yes Mother," I asked while letting my eyes hover above the stone floor.

"Macaria my dear, would you please grab Thanatos? He forgot to give us this mortal's past info and you know it's wrong to judge based on appearances."

My throat went dry and my stomach twisted in ways I didn't even know possible. "Mother," I wined.

My Mother just batted her long lashes and planted a sweet begging smile on her face, making almost anyone give into her wants and desires.

"Fine," I nearly whispered, as I strolled out of the room.

After asking around, I learned that my dearest fiancé was busy batheing in the hot springs. As I was heading down hall towards the springs, I felt my bodies' temperature rise from the heat of the spring.

When I finally arrived I was soaked in my sweat that made my black strapless gown stick to my body in an odd way. I pulled at the cloth to fix the uneven fabric, but my thoughts were broken before I could fix it. "My bride of Death, what brings you and your disformed friend here," he playfully teased, while most of his body was engulfed in the steamy water.

I scrunched up my narrow nose and rolled my amber eyes at my future husband, who for some reason loved reminding me that we were betrothed. "You forgot to give my parents the info for one of the mortal's, dimwit," I snapped.

He puckered up his lips and over dramatically pressed his eyebrows together. "Fine, I'll head up right now. But let me just say "sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me" is a lie."

"Oh my Zeus, how am I supposed to marry you, when you act like a 5-year-old? I mean the only one who should be acting like a child is me because... THANATOS!" As I went into my fit, I didn't realize Thanatos came out of the water, naked. "Thanatos put some clothes on or something," I cried in horror from seeing my first naked man.

"Oh come on Macaria I'm just going to be pressing my naked body up to yours in a year from now anyways."

Before I could even rant on about anything, he interjected with, "Stop Macaria. I don't see what the big deal is anyways; were both friends, were both decent people, and we both love the dead. I know I'm immature at times and I tend to be careless about most of the small things, but I still try. We all have our flaws, even you. So am I really that bad? Especially compared to the other Gods who cheat, lie, and steal?"

I had felt regretful before, but never like this. I turned my face away from his hurt felt eyes and wiped the hot tears that race down my cheeks. "You know I never meant any of it towards you. I've just been so afraid, and hurt, and unsure. Thanatos I'm just so scared," I choked out.

I heard his feet slide against the dirt floor as he approached me, to rest his hand on my shoulder. "There's nothing to be afraid of," he replied with confidence.

"Yes there is. What isn't there to fear in marriage? You said it yourself, there's cheating, lying, stealing, and a bunch of other things I don't even want to think of."

He gently took his hand and pulled my face to meet his, he pressed his hot marbled forehead to mine, creating a barrier with our abnormally long black hair. "What are you really afraid of," he whispered.

I pressed my eyes shut for a moment, trying to contemplate in my head what to say, a lie or the truth. I opened back up my amber eyes, to see his still, well-defined face, patiently waiting for an answer. "Honestly, I know I could easily fall in love with you."

Confusion swirled in his eyes, while his head swayed a little back and forth. "But…"

"But," I interjected, "I'm afraid that you will never fall in love with me. Because out of who knows how many married Gods and Goddess, only about 1% both loves each other."

He lightly pulled his head back and let out a chuckle of amusement. My body began to hurt more, forcing my heart beat to increase. "Macaria I already love you as a friend and teammate in the field of death. It wouldn't be much harder to love you as a partner as well." I noticed the truth in his eyes; he meant it, producing my heart to melt into warm mush.

Our amber eyes held each other for a moment, and then he drew away, not before tenderly pressing his lips to mine.

As he walked away, I now knew in my heart that I wanted to be wed fully to Death. For I was already in love with death itself, now I would be in love with its other master as well.

* * *

**FYI, I will be doing an OTP challenge so keep a look out for it!**


End file.
